


He Can't Get It Up But His Order's Up

by sweepingdonut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Android Bucky Barnes, Androids, Bad Art, Baristas, Digital Art, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gift Art, Other, Pining, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Do androids dream of eclectic Steves?





	He Can't Get It Up But His Order's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
